Jeux de rôles
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: SHINee – OnHyun – OS – Romance / PG-18. " Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de fumée, trop de bruit, trop de musique, trop de trop en fait. " Où quand Onew n'est pas à l'aise et que Jonghyun l'est un peu trop.


_**Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si ça ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde ...)_

_**Paring** : OnHyun_

_**Rating** : PG-18_

_**Genre** : Romance_

_**NDA** : Petit cadeau pour Gabrielle, fan de ce couple improbable qu'elle a réussi à me faire aimer.  
Enjoy les gens ! _

_One Shot dédicacé à Gabrielle ! Avec tout mon amour et ma perversité ! Ah ah !_

* * *

**Jeux de rôles**

**J**e n'ai jamais été très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de fumée, trop de bruit, trop de musique, trop de trop en fait. Les corps qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres, les verres qui tintaient les uns contre les autres, les cigarettes qui s'échangeaient, la fumée qui obstruait la vue et qui emplissait nos narines, les odeurs de parfums et de transpiration qui se mélangeaient, tout cela me donnait mal à la tête, aux yeux et au ventre, rien que ça !

Mais nous avions gagné, pour la cinquième fois consécutive, alors nous nous devions de fêter ça, entourés de nos amis, dans un lieu de fête, et quoi de mieux qu'un night-club ? Pourtant, j'aurais préféré une bonne petite soirée tranquille, dans notre appartement, mes lunettes sur le nez et un bouquin sur les genoux, entouré des garçons, bruyant comme à leur habitude.

Cette constatation m'arracha un sourire. Je tournais mon regard vers ma gauche. Minho se trouvait assit à côté de moi sur la banquette moelleuse. Il avait un verre à la main, un petit sourire sur le visage et ses yeux fixaient un point devant lui. Je suivis son regard. Là, sur la piste, Taemin faisait son show. Il faisait bouger chaque partie de son corps, comme-ci celles-ci étaient douées d'une vie propre. Eunhyuk était à ses côtés, et lui aussi remuait ses membres en rythme. Je compris alors que tout deux s'affrontaient, comme à leur habitude, dans un mini duel de danse.

Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux et chacun y allait de son encouragement : Siwon tapait des mains en rythme, Donghae sifflait, les doigts dans sa bouche, les yeux rivés sur son comparse de toujours et Yesung avait l'air absorbé dans une autre dimension, ses yeux fixés sur le sol à ses pieds. En observant les autres personnes qui composaient ce public improvisé, je reconnu Jongin, Baekhyun, Luhan ou encore Lay du groupe EXO qui tapaient dans leurs mains, les têtes remuant en rythme mais aussi Yunho ou encore Sulli et Amber qui se mouvaient légèrement, suivant les basses de la musique.

Le sourire toujours plaqué sur mon visage, je tournais la tête vers le reste de la piste, regardant vaguement les visages rougis par l'effort et le plaisir. Je finis par repérer des visages connus. Jonghyun et Key se trouvaient près du bar, en pleine discussion, un verre chacun à la main. Quand la musique changea, Key ouvrit de grands yeux et, avec rapidité, reposa son verre sur la comptoir avant d'attraper à la volée la main de Jonghyun, qui eu juste le temps de poser le sien, et de le tirer à sa suite sur la piste. Il se mit à onduler de bassin alors que Jjong avait juste l'air d'avoir envie de disparaître. Ses yeux parcouraient les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque issue de secours.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je lui fis un grand sourire et agitais ma main dans sa direction, me moquant ouvertement de sa position. Nous savions tous qu'une fois prit entre les filets de Key-possédé-par-le-demon-de-la-danse, il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible. Il me lança un regard noir, les sourcils froncés. Puis, me voyant me marrer face à son geste, son visage se détendit et il me fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil avant de joindre ses mains et de me fixer, une supplique silencieuse au fond des yeux. Je secouais la tête avant de me tourner vers Minho, d'attirer son attention d'une faible tape sur le genou et de lui montrer d'un mouvement de menton la délicate position dans laquelle se trouvait notre ami. Lui et moi nous mîmes à rire, les yeux fixés sur Jonghyun qui tentait, par de petits pas, de sortir de la piste de danse.

Quand Key se retourna pour danser avec Woohyun qui l'avait rejoint sur la piste, Jonghyun en profita pour revenir vers nous à la vitesse de l'éclair, ou presque. Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés, entre Minho et moi-même, et souffla un bon coup. Il se tourna vers moi et me mit un petit coup dans l'épaule, ce à quoi je répondis par un petit coup de coude dans son bras. Tout deux nous mîmes à rire de notre bêtise.

Tout en se penchant pour se servir un verre d'alcool, il posa sa main droite sur ma cuisse. Je sentit mon souffle se couper, mon ventre se contractant sous l'effet. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus et je le fixais, ne comprenant pas ma propre réaction. Il était occupé à se servir son verre, tout en discutant de je ne sais quoi avec Minho qui s'était penché vers lui. Taemin venait de nous rejoindre et s'était laissé tomber près de Minho, le souffle court et le visage humide.

Je fixais le profil de Jonghyun tout en sentant une chaleur se diffuser dans mon corps, en partant de l'endroit où reposait sa main à mon bas-ventre. Cette constatation me fit me relever, comme piqué par quelque chose. Jonghyun, Minho et Taemin, qui avait ouvert les yeux, me fixèrent, étonnés de ma brusque réaction. Je bafouillais, rougissais et, leur lançant un dernier regard, je disparus dans la foule. Je la traversais pour atteindre les toilettes pour hommes.

Une fois dans ceux-ci, quasiment vides, je me mis face à un des lavabos, fixant mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes joues avaient pris une légère couleur rouge et mes yeux étaient plus brillants que d'accoutumer. Mon souffle était rapide. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon cœur et mon souffle s'étaient emballés si vite après un simple toucher de Jonhgyun, toucher dont j'avais l'habitude depuis maintenant quelques années. Ce n'était que sa main sur ma cuisse, alors pourquoi étais-je dans cette état là ?

Je me penchais vers le robinet et m'aspergea le visage, en profitant pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau, essayant de rendre à mon cœur un rythme normal.  
Alors que je relevais le visage, quelques gouttes glissant le long de celui-ci, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jonghyun, qui me fixait dans le miroir.

Avalant ma salive, je me retournais, lui faisant face. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Sûrement une explication par rapport à mon départ précipité de notre table ou à mon attitude, tout simplement. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés dans le miens et je pouvais y desceller de l'interrogation et de l'incompréhension.

Je l'observais, le détaillant réellement pour la première fois de la soirée. Il avait mit un débardeur noir qui lui moulait avantageusement le torse, loin de cacher ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux développés. Sa tenue était complétée par un jeans simple et étroit, qui serrait sa taille et ses jambes, pour se terminer sur une paire de baskets noir brillant, quelques clous courants ici et là le long de sa ceinture. Ses bras étaient décorés de quelques bracelets et il portait à son cou un long collier se terminant par un fausse dent de requin en fer brillant. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas tirés en arrière mais ils étaient coiffés simplement, sans gel ni laque, retombant quelque peu sur ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il avait mit son long pic noir à son oreille pour compléter sa tenue sobre mais classe. Je me fis alors la réflexion qu'il était tout simplement attirant au possible.

Il se racla la gorge et je revins à moi. Je rougis une nouvelle fois, me rendant compte que je l'avait déshabillé du regard alors qu'il se trouvait présentement face à moi, ses yeux sur moi, voyant parfaitement mon manège. Je lui lançais un sourire penaud, me grattant la tête. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, et je me rendis compte que maintenant, c'était moi qui me faisais déshabiller du regard. Je baissais la tête, fixant mes pieds. Je sentais son regard courir sur moi, passant de mon visage à mes vêtements.

Ses pieds rentrèrent soudain dans mon champ de vision et je relevais la tête, surpris. Il se tenait devant moi, à quelques centimètres de moi, ses yeux sérieux ancrés dans les miens. Il se pencha légèrement vers moi et j'aperçus dans une de ses mains une serviette blanche. Il passa l'un des côtés du doux tissu sur mon visage, l'épongeant en tapotant. Mon souffle était coincé dans ma gorge et je sentais autour de nous l'atmosphère changer, s'électrifiant de plus en plus. J'avais chaud d'un coup, et la proximité de Jonghyun n'aidait en rien.

Une fois satisfait de son travail, il se recula de quelques pas, un fin sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux avait un éclat d'ironie ou de gentille moquerie et je me surpris à lui rendre son sourire, le remerciant d'un mouvement léger de la tête, mes yeux dans les siens, mes joues que je présumais encore un peu rouges. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Jinki de partir comme ça ? On a cru que tu avais la mort aux trousses, ou un truc du genre !

Je le dévisageais quelques secondes puis pris la parole à mon tour, me raclant la gorge en espérant qu'elle ne vibre pas ou qu'elle ne me lâche pas en cours de route.

- Oui. Mh ... Désolé. Urgence.  
- Urgence ?

Ses yeux, toujours plongeaient dans les miens, étaient empli de questions et d'incompréhension mais une lueur indéchiffrable se frayait une petite place au fond de ses prunelles.

- Laisses tomber Jjong.

Je lui lançais un sourire et, voulant clore cette déstabilisante discussion, je lui fis un geste de la main et m'apprêtais à partir vers la porte, entament déjà les premiers pas, quand il m'attrapa par le bras, me retournant vers lui, collant mon torse contre le sien. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Son visage était si proche du mien que je n'avais que quelques centimètres à parcourir pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Cette pensée me fit une nouvelle fois rougir et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Voulant m'échapper de son emprise sur mon bras, je me mis à me tortiller. Et alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de me lâcher, la porte des toilettes s'entre-ouvra.

Tout s'enchaîna alors rapidement. Je ne sais pourquoi ni comment, mais je me retrouvais enfermé dans une cabine, le torse toujours collé à celui de Jonghyun et sa main sur ma bouche, m'intimant de me taire. Ma respiration était saccadée, mon torse se soulevant rapidement. Je pouvais sentir le cœur de Jonghyun battre contre sa cage thoracique et faire écho au mien, battant tout deux en un rythme effroyablement rapide. Mes yeux se fixèrent dans les siens et je lui posais une question silencieuse : pourquoi nous cachions nous ?

Il laissa sa main retomber contre son flanc, libérant ma bouche de son emprise, la faisant caresser mes lèvres au passage, mais il ne se décolla pas de moi. Son souffle se mélangeait au mien alors que nos yeux, une nouvelle fois, ne se quittaient pas. Je ne comprenais pas comment nous avions pu arriver dans cette position, comment nous avions pu nous retrouver dans cette situation.

À l'extérieur de la cabine, la discussion entre les deux hommes qui étaient entrés se fit plus basse et puis finie par ne plus être. Je compris qu'ils venaient de sortir de la pièce. Je relâchais l'intégralité mon souffle, n'ayant pas eu conscience que je l'avais limité au strict minimum. Je levais alors la main pour repousser Jonghyun et ouvrir la légère porte, voulant mettre un peu d'espace entre lui et moi. Mais il se colla un peu plus contre moi, m'empêchant tous gestes, rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes.

- Jjong. Pousses toi, laisses moi sortir.  
- Non.

Sa réponse n'était qu'un murmure qui me fit frissonner. Il avait posé son front sur mon épaule, son visage tourné vers mon cou et son souffle réchauffant ma peau déjà bouillante par sa proximité.

- Jonghyun, tu as bu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Laisse moi partir.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je commençais à paniquer, mon souffle partant dans une nouvelle course folle alors que ses doigts, qui venaient de se poser sur ma nuque, se faisaient joueur avec mes courts cheveux.

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais Jinki. Et tu sais que je n'ai pas bu, ou à peine une gorgée.

Il avait passé sa deuxième main sur ma taille, l'entourant pour me presser un peu plus contre lui. Ses chaudes lèvres se posèrent sur la peau délicate de mon cou et un soupir m'échappa alors que mes yeux se fermèrent. Un frisson parcouru mon corps entier alors qu'instinctivement, j'attrapais son t-shirt que je serrais dans mes poings.

- Tu ne m'a pas lâché du regard de toute la soirée Jinki, que cela soit sur scène ou au club, je l'ai senti. Pourquoi ?

Et alors qu'il me posait la question, ses doigts s'étaient faufilés sous ma fine chemise et, légèrement et lentement, il caressait ma peau frissonnante. Mes abdominaux se contractèrent alors qu'un court gémissement s'échappait d'entre mes lèvres entre-ouvertes.

- Non ... Non ... Tu as fau-aaaaah ... !

Ses dents mordillant mon cou me firent perdre le fil de mes pensées et le contrôle total de ma voix. Mes mains s'agrippèrent un peu plus à son haut alors que je penchais la tête vers la paroi de la cabine, exposant la fine peau de mon cou à sa bouche et à ses dents gourmandes. Je sentais ses lèvres se déplacer sur ma peau, déposant des baisers brûlants tout du long, m'enflamment les sens.

Ses mains avaient délaissées mon ventre et ma nuque pour s'aventurer au niveau de ma ceinture qu'elles détachaient avec habileté. Elles défirent le bouton et la braguette de mon pantalon à pince avant de se glisser dedans, atteignant la seule barrière qui me restait : mon caleçon. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu alors que les doigts frais de Jonghyun passèrent sous l'élastique pour prendre avec possessivité ma hampe déjà bien tendue. J'étouffais un gémissement dans mon poing fermé et enfonçé dans ma bouche.

Mais la seconde main de Jonghyun vînt l'en retirer et, doucement, il rapprocha son visage du mien, ancrant ses yeux fiévreux dans les miens. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me sentis partir une nouvelle fois. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais emporter dans un monde de douceur et de délicatesse. Ses lèvres étaient la chose la plus douce qui m'ait était donné de sentir. Sa langue vînt quémander l'accès à ma bouche, ce que je lui donna avec plaisir. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et ce fut un feu d'artifice qui jaillit dans mon ventre. Mes jambes flanchèrent et Jonghyun me rattrapa in-extremis, m'écrasant de tout son poids contre la paroi, pressant son entre-jambe contre ma cuisse. Il poussa un gémissement rauque dans notre baiser, ce qui m'envoya de nouveaux frissons le long du corps.

Et alors qu'il commençait un mouvement de va et vient le long de mon sexe, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant la musique envahir la pièce. Jjong colla sa bouche contre la mienne tout en se frottant contre ma cuisse. Il étouffa un gémissement dans notre baiser et je faisais de même, sentant ses doigts se resserrer autour de moi, n'arrêtant pas leur mouvement. Notre baiser se fit fougueux alors que le visiteur ouvrit le robinet, se lavant les mains tout en sifflotant l'air de la musique qui nous parvenait encore, toutefois étouffée.

La porte s'ouvrit un nouvelle fois.

- Eun', tu n'aurais pas vu Yesung, Kyuhyun le cherche !  
- Non, je ne sais pas où il est. Il n'était pas avec toi tout à l'heure ?  
- Si mais, je me suis retourné pour parler à Minho cinq minutes mais quand j'ai voulu reprendre la conversation avec Ye', il avait disparu.  
- Ok. J'arrive !

Les voix d'Eunhyuk et de Donghae résonnaient dans la pièce. Jonghyun, tout comme moi, était pantelant, le front couvert de sueur sous l'effort. Nous étouffions nos gémissements, essayant de respirer le moins possible. Nous aurions pu nous arrêter, mais lui comme moi n'en avions pas envie. J'avais par ailleurs passé moi aussi ma main dans son jeans, ayant fait sauter la boucle de sa ceinture et je tenais entre mes doigts son sexe gorgé de plaisir, le malaxant lentement.

La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma une nouvelle fois et le silence revînt dans la pièce. Jonghyun se jeta sur mes lèvres et dévora ma bouche, me mordillant la lèvre inférieur et faisant se rencontrer nos langues pour un nouveau ballet fougueux. Et alors que la tension montait et que je me sentis venir, Jonghyun me retourna contre la paroi, faisant raisonner le bruit dans la silence de la pièce. Il logea son visage dans ma nuque, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui passait sous ses lèvres. Ma joue était collée contre le panneau de bois et sa fraîcheur calmait pour un court instant le feu qui brûlait en moi. Mes mains étaient à plat contre le panneau et mon souffle se répercutait contre, semblant raisonner fortement dans la pièce.

Je sentis les mains de Jonghyun se posaient sur ma taille, et, avec délicatesse, commençaient à descendre le long de mes jambes mon pantalon noir. C'était bestiale ce qui se passait, bestiale et fougueux, mais je le voulais à un point inimaginable que j'en perdais presque la raison. Je remuais du bassin alors que Jjong vînt de nouveau posait l'une de ses mains sur mon sexe. Je tournais un peu plus la tête vers la droite et quémandais un baiser, baiser qu'il me donna avec plaisir alors que sa main reprenait ses vas et viens sur mon sexe sensible.

De son autre main, il me prépara. Il enfonça d'abord un premier doigt, doigt qui me fit grimacer de gêne, puis un second et un troisième, quand je fus plus détendu. Me sentant envahi de désir, je m'empalais moi-même sur ses doigts sans aucune pudeur. Elle était partie bien loin et ce depuis le premier toucher de Jonghyun sur mon corps en flamme. Quand il n'en put plus, et qu'il me senti près, il retira ses doigts et se présenta à mon entrée. Je gémis d'anticipation mais mon amant m'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en poussant en moi. La sensation fut étrange mais loin d'être désagréable.

Il entama des vas et vient langoureux et je plaquais une nouvelle fois mes mains contre la paroi, mes jambes tremblotantes me soutenant à peine. Les sensations nouvelles étaient extraordinaires. C'était du plaisir à l'état brut et chacun de ses coups de reins m'amenait de plus en plus au septième ciel. Mon front se posa contre la paroi et je sentis mes courts cheveux se coller à mon front et à ma nuque. Tout mon corps n'était que tremblements.

Et alors qu'il frappa dans le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie tout en mordant la peau fine de ma nuque, je me courbais, creusant le plus possible ma chute de reins. Il réédita son geste plusieurs fois, me faisant gémir et pousser de plus en plus de petits cris, me forçant à me mordre le bras pour ne pas crier trop fort.

Et alors qu'il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes une nouvelle fois, je sentis mon corps s'embraser, des papillons apparaître dans mon estomac, des étoiles prendre place dans mes yeux. J'éjaculais dans sa main.  
Jonghyun vînt aussitôt en moi en une dernière poussée, et tout deux étouffions nos cris dans notre baiser. Nos souffles se faisaient courts et j'avais du mal à le reprendre, avalant difficilement ma salive. Il se détacha de moi et vînt se coller dos contre la paroi, posa sa tête en arrière contre celle-ci. Lentement, il tourna son regard vers moi et, nos regards perdus dans celui de l'autre, nous nous sourîmes.

Il leva sa main et caressa du bout des doigts ma pommette puis il passa sur ma frange humide, la relevant en arrière. J'avais posé mon front contre la paroi, mes jambes toujours tremblantes.

Je laissais un sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres puis j'échappais un rire, qui fut repris en écho par celui de Jonghyun. Il se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras puissants tout en posant une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur la mienne en un baiser de surface doux et attentionné. Il s'écarta de moi et, plantant mon regard dans le sien, je lui souris un nouvelle fois.

- On recommencera ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle me fît une nouvelle fois frissonner, comme à chaque fois que je l'entendais.

- Tu aimes tant que ça ces jeux de rôles ?  
- Tu sais bien que je suis un geek.

Sa réponse me fit sourire puis glousser dans la main que je portais à ma bouche.

- D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te chasse. C'est toujours moi qui joue à la vierge effarouchée.  
- C'est d'accord. Mais avoue que l'idée des toilettes n'était pas mauvaise hein?  
- Tu n'es qu'un pervers !  
- Et toi tu es un sacré bon acteur ! Tu m'as encore plus donné envie de toi avec ton petit regard peureux et gêné.

Il me fit un sourire suffisant avant de serrer une nouvelle fois entre ses bras. Je l'embrassais chastement sur la commissure de ses lèvres avant de poser ma tête dans son cou, respirant à plein poumons son odeur, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage.

**C**es petits jeux de rôles s'étaient installés il y a de ça un petit moment, et nous adorions y jouer, pour notre plus grand plaisir.


End file.
